nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
1984 (romanzo)
1984 (Nineteen Eighty-Four) è uno dei più celebri romanzi di George Orwell, pubblicato nel 1949 ma iniziato a scrivere nel 1948 (anno da cui deriva il titolo, ottenuto appunto dall'inversione delle ultime due cifre). È stato definito il romanzo distopico per eccellenza. sia a Stalin, tratto dal fumetto "1984 The comic" di F. Guimont, 2004]] Geografia mondiale di 1984 romanzo il mondo viene descritto come suddiviso in tre unità territoriali, dette super-stati: * Oceania, che comprende la Gran Bretagna, l'Irlanda, le Americhe, l'Australia, la Nuova Zelanda, e la parte centromeridionale dell'Africa, governata con i principi del Socing ("IngSoc"), il Socialismo Inglese erede del Partito Laburista, il partito socialista inglese. * Eurasia, che comprende l'Europa (esclusa la Gran Bretagna e l'Irlanda) e la Russia, la sua forma di governo è il Neobolscevismo, nato dalle ceneri del Partito Comunista dell'Unione Sovietica. * Estasia, che comprende la Cina, la Mongolia, il Giappone e la zona settentrionale dell'India e della Birmania. La sua forma di governo è il Culto della morte. * Infine c'è una zona contesa tra le tre potenze, una terra di nessuno che comprende l'Africa centrosettentrionale, i paesi del medio oriente, e alcune zone dell'Asia centrale. Nel libro non viene mai spiegata con precisione la nascita delle tre potenze, ma da informazioni frammentarie all'interno del libro si può ricostruire il processo per sommi capi. Negli anni cinquanta, poco dopo la fine della seconda guerra mondiale, esplose una terza guerra mondiale, con l'utilizzo di ordigni nucleari. In quel difficile periodo Winston (il protagonista dell'opera) perse anche la madre. La guerra portò alla conquista dell'Impero britannico e dell'America Latina da parte degli Stati Uniti, dell'Europa da parte dell'Unione Sovietica, e l'unificazione dell'Estremo Oriente. In tutti e tre gli stati, dalle ceneri della guerra nacquero dei regimi totalitari. In particolare, in Oceania si affermò il Socing, con a capo il Grande Fratello. L'unico che gli si oppose (in realtà non è specificato se ciò sia vero, o solo una falsa notizia per ingannare i sovversivi) fu un alto funzionario, Emmanuel Goldstein, che però fu esiliato e, da quel momento, considerato in Oceania il nemico pubblico numero unoEvidente è il riferimento alla vicenda di Trotsky in Unione Sovietica. Orwell vi farà riferimento anche ne La fattoria degli animali. Ambientazione In un futuro prossimo (l'anno 1984) la Terra è divisa in tre grandi potenze totalitarie perennemente in guerra tra loro: Oceania, Eurasia ed Estasia che sfruttano la guerra perenne per mantenere il controllo totale sulla società. In Oceania, la sede dei vari ministeri (Ministero della Pace, che presiede alla guerra, dell'Amore, che presiede alla sicurezza, della Verità, che presiede alla propaganda e al revisionismo storico, e dell'Abbondanza, che presiede all'economia) è Londra, facente parte della provincia di Pista Uno. La società è amministrata secondo i principi del Socing (nell'originale inglese, "IngSoc"), il Partito Socialista Inglese, ed è governata da un onnipotente partito unico con a capo il Grande Fratello, un personaggio che nessuno ha mai visto di persona (ma che appare in manifesti affissi dappertutto) e che tiene costantemente sotto controllo la vita di tutti i cittadini (la descrizione fisica ricorda Stalin e Lord Kitchener). Il totalitarismo del Grande Fratello sviluppa caratteristiche dell'Unione Sovietica di Stalin e della Germania preconizzata dai nazisti. Il potere è nelle mani di un partito unico, detto semplicemente il Partito, a sua volta diviso in Partito Interno (che comprende leader e amministratori) e Partito Esterno (formato da burocrati, impiegati e funzionari subalterni). I suoi occhi sono i teleschermi, televisori forniti di telecamera, installati per legge in ogni abitazione dei membri del Socing e che i membri del Partito Esterno non possono spegnere, ma al massimo possono attenuarne il volume dell'audio. Questi televisori-telecamere, presenti ovunque, oltre a diffondere propaganda 24 ore su 24, spiano la vita di qualunque membro del Socing esterno, finanche durante la vita sessuale delle coppie, per rilevare comportamenti "devianti". Il Partito è Governato dal Minamor ("Minluv"), ovvero Ministero dell'Amore, la cui funzione è di controllare i membri del partito e di convertire i dissidenti alla sua ideologia, ed è dotato di una polizia politica, la psicopolizia, che interviene in ogni situazione sospetta di eterodossia e di deviazionismo. Al di sotto del partito unico stanno i ProletNel libro prolet è la traduzione in neolingua di proletariato, che non hanno alcun potere né privilegio, svolgono i lavori pesanti in cambio del minimo di sussistenza, ma hanno il vantaggio di non essere controllati se non in modo indiretto, tramite la tecnica del Panem et circenses. Goldstein, ritratto nei manifesti propagandistici con lineamenti ebraici e barbetta caprina, diventa il catalizzatore della rabbia degli oceaniani, cui anche il sesso viene "fortemente disincentivato" esattamente come il libero pensiero, tanto che per gli iscritti al partito unico i figli diventano "il nostro dovere verso il Partito". Ovunque nella città sono appesi grandi manifesti che ritraggono il Grande Fratello, con la didascalia Il Grande Fratello ti guarda, e gli slogan del partito: «la guerra è pace», «la libertà è schiavitù», «l'ignoranza è forza». I membri del Socing vivono in moderni palazzoni alveare nella città nuova, e i prolet (il Proletariato) vivono separati dai primi nella città vecchia. L'unica forma di pensiero ammissibile in Oceania è il Bispensiero ("Doublethink"), ispirato al materialismo dialettico leninista. Come recitano alcuni slogan del partito, “la menzogna diventa verità e passa alla storia”, “Chi controlla il passato controlla il futuro: chi controlla il presente controlla il passato”. La lingua che si parla in Oceania va trasformandosi conseguentemente in Neolingua ("Newspeak"), un nuovo linguaggio in cui sono ammessi solo termini con un significato preciso e privo di possibili sfumature eterodosse, in modo che riducendone il significato ai concetti più elementari renda impossibile concepire un pensiero critico individuale. Con la creazione della neolingua il partito censura quindi l'utilizzo di molte parole, convogliando quelle sgradite (come ad esempio "democrazia") nell'unico termine "psicoreato": in questo modo diventa impossibile formulare, e a lungo andare anche solo pensare ad un argomento "proibito". I semplici concetti che renderebbero discutibile l'operato del Partito diventano inesprimibili. La stessa parola "psicoreato" va ben oltre il divieto di esprimersi, ma si spinge appunto a vietare anche solo di pensare in modo divergente dai dettami del governo totalitario sotto il Grande Fratello. Le scienze umanistiche sono state modificate nel loro contenuto e scopo: i testi vengono riscritti continuamente espellendo tutto quanto non sia in linea con le idee del momento del Socing: tutti i fatti che rivelino contraddizione o fallibilità del partito vengono periodicamente e sistematicamente cancellati e sostituiti, la storia non esiste più, se non per dare ragione al Partito; ci si aspetta dai membri del Socing e dai Prolet che vi si adeguino, cancellando la memoria dei fatti indesiderati e sostituendoli coi fatti che il Partito vuole che si ricordino. Così, per esempio, se si ribaltano i fronti e l'Eurasia diventa improvvisamente alleata dopo esservi stati in guerra fino a un momento prima, nessuno deve rilevarne la contraddizione e portare memoria della precedente ostilità, per cui diverrà vero che l'Eurasia è sempre stata alleata dell'Oceania e che non vi è mai stata inimicizia tra i due stati. Anche l'ultima possibilità di produrre letteratura, ossia la scrittura a mano, è stata di fatto abolita: poesie, canzoni e romanzi vengono realizzati automaticamente da complessi macchinari elettromeccanici detti versificatori, in base a schemi predefiniti; anche gli articoli che Winston "corregge" sono riscritti tramite un apparato, detto parlascrivi, in grado di produrre testo sotto dettatura. Dovunque sono presenti le cosiddette buche della memoria, nelle quali tutti i membri del Partito sono invitati a gettare i documenti "non aggiornati", di fatto non ancora riscritti secondo la verità del momento, per avviarli teoricamente alla distruzione. Tra le tante attività vietate rientra quella di tenere un diario, perché non sarebbe aggiornabile e quindi potenzialmente pericoloso per la "verità". Trama Il protagonista del romanzo, Winston Smith, è un membro subalterno del partito, incaricato di "correggere" i libri e gli articoli di giornale già pubblicati, cioè modificarli in modo da rendere riscontrabili e veritiere le previsioni fatte dal partito; egli inoltre si occupa di modificare la storia scritta, contribuendo così ad alimentare la fama di infallibilità del Partito stesso. Apparentemente è un tipo malleabile, ma Winston in realtà mal sopporta i condizionamenti del partito e non riesce ad adeguare la propria mente al bispensiero. Accanto a lui agiscono altri due personaggi: Julia (della quale Winston è innamorato malgrado i divieti del partito), una giovane che si adatta al partito solo per convenienza, e O'Brien, un importante funzionario nel quale il protagonista vede una figura paterna. Nonostante il partito imponga la castità, Winston e Julia diventano amanti e decidono di collaborare con un'organizzazione clandestina, la Confraternita(Brotherhood): così ricevono da O'Brien un libro, Teoria e prassi del collettivismo oligarchico, il manifesto dell'organizzazione, che ne espone le ideologie. Arrestati, vengono interrogati proprio da O'Brien, che in realtà è un agente della psicopolizia, il cui fine è far penetrare in Winston, evidentemente refrattario al condizionamento sociopolitico del Socing, la tecnica del Bispensiero attraverso tre fasi: apprendimento, comprensione, accettazione. Il tentativo riuscirà perfettamente, e Winston finirà così allineato al regime. Contesto storico e culturale dell'opera 1984 appartiene a quella serie di romanzi come Il mondo nuovo (1932) di Aldous Huxley (che fu insegnante di Orwell e a cui Orwell si ispirerà) che compaiono nell'Europa del Primo e del Secondo Dopoguerra, caratterizzati da un profondo pessimismo, segno di una crisi di valori che colpisce la fiducia della borghesia e degli intellettuali nel positivismo e nelle ideologie da esso derivate, compreso il comunismo. La corrente è definita distopia e nasce in opposizione ai romanzi utopici, come per esempio La città del Sole di Tommaso Campanella o L'Utopia di Tommaso Moro. Fahrenheit 451 di Ray Bradbury (1953) sarà uno degli ultimi più famosi epigoni del genere letterario distopicohttp://www.netcharles.com/orwell. Orwell, anarchico passato al socialismo, combattente in Spagna col POUM, fu vittima delle persecuzioni staliniste durante la guerra civile spagnola: da questo evento terribile, che egli considerò un vero e proprio tradimento tra fratelli, perpetrato con grande abilità dialettica (si veda il suo libro Omaggio alla Catalogna), nacque in lui la necessità di combattere ogni forma di totalitarismo, sia quello fascista che quello comunista. Nel saggio Why I Write (1946), Orwell si descrisse come socialista democratico,"Ogni riga dei lavori seri che ho scritto dal 1936 è stata scritta, direttamente o indirettamente, contro il totalitarismo e per il socialismo democratico, come io lo intendo". "Why I Write" (1946) in The Collected Essays, Journalism and Letters of George Orwell Volume 1 - An Age Like This 1920–1940 p.23 (Penguin) e in una lettera del 16 giugno 1949 disse: Orwell scrisse La fattoria degli animali, e quindi 1984, ispirandosi, oltreché alle proprie esperienze e al già citato Huxley, al romanzo distopico russo Noi di Evgenij Ivanovič Zamjatin, pubblicato nel 1924, un primo esempio di accusa alla Russia sovietica leninista fatta da un conterraneo di Lenin, e al romanzo realistico Buio a mezzogiorno del 1940, di Arthur Koestler, romanzo nel quale Koestler, ex iscritto al partito comunista tedesco, svela i metodi di plagio e tortura del comunismo sovietico e dei partiti che ad esso si ispirano. "1984" è, in effetti, un terribile ed efficace atto d'accusa da parte di Orwell nei confronti della pretesa totalitaria di voler piegare la realtà e le persone ad un fine superiore, che idealmente coincideva con la felicità del popolo, ma alla fine si identificava nell'ubbidienza cieca ai partiti totalitari e ai loro leader. Palmiro Togliatti, con lo pseudonimo di "Roderigo di Castiglia", scrisse nel 1950 sulla rivista Rinascita un saggio proprio su 1984, definendolo "un’altra freccia" della Borghesia aggiunta "al proprio arco sgangherato", pur dovendo convenire, tra le righe, sul carattere di attualità del romanzo.«Rinascita», a. VI, nn. 11-12, Novembre-Dicembre 1950 L'intreccio tra teoria politica e finzione romanzesca è rappresentato dalla professione del protagonista, Winston Smith (il cui nome è "Winston" come Winston Churchill e "Smith", il più comune cognome anglosassone). Il lavoro di manipolatore delle fonti di Winston è ispirato alle riscritture dei libri sovietici che Stalin ordinava agli intellettuali russi: Stalin, oltre a diventare protagonista di episodi cui non aveva partecipato, risultava inventore del trattore, del cemento armato etc.Si veda, p. es. Ritorno dall'URSS, di André Gide www.girodivite.it. Il bispensiero stesso , agli occhi di Orwell (vedasi la Fattoria degli animali, la vendita del legname a Frederick), fu quando col Patto Molotov-Ribbentrop del 1939 Adolf Hitler passò per breve tempo da principale nemico del proletariato ad essere un fedele alleato sovietico. La necessità di piegare anche il più infimo membro del Socing, è presa dal centralismo democratico: in questa corrente politica ideata da Lenin e accentuata da Stalin il pensiero non ortodosso veniva vissuto come una deviazione, in pratica come una malattia che doveva essere strappata via dal colpevole di deviazionismo, per il suo stesso bene e soprattutto per il bene della societàwww.bietti.it. Anche la subalternità del proletariato al Socing, trae origine dall'idea di Lenin che del proletariato e dei suoi moti spontanei non ci si dovesse fidarewww.progettocomunista.it. Il nome del grande nemico dell'Oceania, Goldstein, si ispira al vero cognome di Lev Trotsky, Bronštejn, il nemico numero uno dello stalinismo. Peculiarità linguistiche della traduzione italiana La traduzione di Big Brother L'espressione inglese Big Brother ha come significato Fratello maggiore, che è una figura il cui compito è di supervisione e tutela verso i propri fratelli minori. La prima traduzione italiana non ha tenuto conto di tale corrispondenza, anche perché quella letterale era da tempo entrata nell'uso comune, motivo per cui tale traduzione è stata mantenuta anche nelle edizioni successiveNota di traduzione dell'ultima versione in commercio in Italia. Nel ciclo di romanzi di Arthur C. Clarke 2001: Odissea nello spazio il Monolito orbitante attorno a Saturno viene chiamato Big Brother e tradotto propriamente Fratello Maggiore, per la rassomiglianza seppur con maggiori dimensioni, con quello rinvenuto sulla Luna. Tale appellativo viene mutato per ovvi motivi dai cosmonauti della successiva spedizione sovietica. L'espressione "Grande Fratello" ha ormai assunto in italiano il carattere di vero e proprio neologismo di amplissimo uso, tanto quanto nelle altre lingue il letterale "Big Brother"; più recentemente gran parte della notorietà del termine (stravolto, in tal modo, per la cultura più popolare nella sua corretta e originaria accezione negativa) è attribuibile in Italia al reality show Grande Fratello, in onda dal 2000, dove la vita quotidiana di attori viene costantemente monitorata attraverso telecamere disseminate nella scena. La traduzione dei termini in Neolingua La Neolingua non è solo descritta in un'apposita appendice del libro, ma ne sono usati anche diversi termini nel testo principale, che ne denunciano il forzato impoverimento del lessico e la somiglianza con le espressioni ignoranti che si riscontrano nella realtà di tutti i giorni, e che nella visione di Orwell sono indice e causa di ridotta capacità critica. Nella traduzione in italiano i termini di esempio sono stati resi spesso con un'eleganza che è estranea al testo originale. Lo stesso termine "Neolingua" è il corrispondente del becero "Newspeak" che, volendo mantenere la mancanza di ricercatezza, si potrebbe tradurre come "Nuovo parlare". I critici hanno stigmatizzato la Neolingua come l'unica anticipazione profetica del romanzo nel reale anno 1984, mettendo in evidenza linguaggio e stereotipi della pubblicità. Influenza culturale Musica # David Bowie, nei primi anni settanta, tentò di farne un adattamento musical ma non ottenne i diritti dalla vedova di Orwell; del progetto rimangono però varie canzoni, come 1984 e Big Brother, contenute nell'album Diamond Dogs del 1974. # 1984 è il titolo di un album del tastierista Rick Wakeman, pubblicato nel 1981, in cui si racconta musicalmente la trama di tutto il romanzo. # I 1984 sono stati un gruppo musicale inglese dal 1964 al 1968, che vedeva come componente il chitarrista Brian May, poi diventato famoso con i Queen. # 1984 (For the Love of Big Brother) - album discografico degli Eurythmics del 1984. # Room 101 è un brano dei Carcass contenuto nell'album Swansong del 1995. # Room 101 è anche un brano dei Re-animator, gruppo thrash metal inglese, contenuto nell'album Condemned to Eternity del 1990. # Nella canzone Testify del gruppo rapcore statunitense Rage Against the Machine, contenuta nell'album The Battle of Los Angeles del 1999, vi è una citazione del romanzo (Who controls the past now controls the future, who controls the present now controls the past). # 2+2=5 è un brano dei Radiohead contenuto nell'album Hail to the Thief del 2003. # Nel maggio del 2008 al Teatro alla Scala di Milano è stata rappresentata la [[1984 (opera)|trasposizione operistica di 1984]]. Le musiche sono di Lorin Maazel (che ha anche diretto l'opera), il libretto è stato scritto da J.D. McClatchy e Thomas Meehan e la regia è di Robert Lepage. # Il testo della canzone Citizen Erased dei Muse, presente nell'album Origin of Symmetry uscito nel 2001 è ispirato al romanzo. Nel 2010 esce il singolo Resistance tratto dall'album del 2009 The Resistance, anch'esso ispirato al romanzo e principalmente alla storia d'amore tra Julia e Winston. # 1984 è un brano degli I.A., uscito nel 2009, contenuto nell'album Solo un occhio pesto. # Nel testo della canzone Chi (Who), scritto da Morgan e cantato dal gruppo Aram Quartet, viene citata la frase "Chi controlla il passato, controlla il futuro, chi controlla il presente, controlla il passato", traduzione italiana di una famosa frase presente nel romanzo. # La canzone Thoughts, Words, Actions dei Satanic Surfers cita nel titolo (in parte) e nel ritornello (per esteso) la frase "Dai pensieri alle parole, dalle parole alle azioni", traduzione italiana di una frase peculiare presente nel romanzo: "From thoughts to words, from words to actions". # Nel ritornello della canzone I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor degli Arctic Monkeys c'è un particolare che rimanda a 1984. # 1984 (scritto sulla copertina con la numerazione romana MCMLXXXIV) è il quinto album dei Van Halen, pubblicato il 9 gennaio 1984 per l'etichetta discografica Warner Bros. # Nel videoclip del singolo Sotto bombardamento del 2012 di Luciano Ligabue compare una copia del libro. # Nel testo del brano "Eye of a stranger" (inserito nell'album "Pulse for a graveheart" del 2009) la metal band MIND KEY ha descritto gli elementi essenziali del romanzo. # Il brano "Sulle Rive di Morfeo" '' (inserito nell'album "Eva Contro Eva" del 2006) di Carmen Consoli è ispirato dal libro di Orwell. Letteratura * Nel romanzo ''L'elenco telefonico di Atlantide (2003) lo scrittore italiano Tullio Avoledo chiama la città immaginaria in cui si svolge l'azione Pista Prima, il nome che Orwell dà a Londra in 1984. * Numerosi sono i richiami fatti a 1984, fin dal titolo, nel romanzo 1Q84 dello scrittore giapponese Murakami Haruki. * Nel romanzo Terre desolate, facente parte della serie de La Torre Nera, di Stephen King, Susannah pensa alla società dei Grandi Antichi come a quella descritta da Orwell e fa riferimenti a concetti come il bipensiero. Inoltre uno degli abitanti di Lud, la metropoli degli Antichi in declino, si chiama Winston. Letteratura anticomunista Il romanzo compare come termine di paragone in alcuni libri che descrivono le repressioni dei regimi comunisti: * Guy Delisle, Pyongyang (2006) - il libro di Orwell è parte integrante della storia che descrive, attraverso i fumetti, il viaggio dell'autore in Corea del Nord. * Suzanne Labin, The anthill (Il formicaio, 1959) - l'autrice intervista ad Hong Kong diversi profughi dalla Cina maoista e cita Orwell: "Ascoltando Lei ho avuto l'impressione che Mao avesse realmente creato il mondo del 1984 di Orwell'' (pag. 241) e usa il termine Big Brother" (pag. 83). * Luc Richard, ''Viaggio nella Cina proibita (2003) - "... mi faceva pensare al negozio d'antiquariato di 1984 ... nascondiglio al riparo dall'occhio indiscreto del potere" (pag.24). * Solženicyn, Arcipelago Gulag (1973-77) - "Oracevskij aveva fatto cinque anni soltanto. Era stato condannato per delitto facciale (esattamente secondo Orwell), per un sorriso." (Volume II, pag. 288). * Roxanne Witke, La compagna Ciang Cing (1977) - la citazione "Chi controlla il passato controlla il futuro. Chi controlla il presente controlla il passato.", compare come incipit del capitolo 19. * Philip Short, Pol Pot - anatomia di uno sterminio (2005) - L'autore spiega (pag. 429) alcune modifiche alla lingua introdotte dai Khmer Rossi, fra cui l'eliminazione di "io" (e dei riferimenti di possesso come "mia moglie") e l'introduzione di neologismi, poi scrive: "L'obiettivo era quello descritto nel 1984 di Orwell, un libro che né Pol né Nuon avevano letto, ma del quale afferrarono d'intuito i principi". Subito dopo, Philip Short cita un brano da 1984: "Il principale intento della neolingua consiste proprio nel semplificare al massimo le possibilità di pensiero ... L'ortodossia è non-conoscenza" e aggiunge che "La famiglia continuava a esistere ma, come aveva immaginato Orwell, il suo scopo primario era quello di fare figli al servizio del Partito.". Cinema Il romanzo di Orwell ha avuto varie trasposizioni: * Nel 2000 non sorge il sole (1956) di Michael Anderson, produzione cinematografica britannica. * Orwell 1984 (titolo originale 1984; anno: 1984) di Michael Radford, con John Hurt; distribuito nel vero anno 1984, rispettando nelle riprese i mesi e i luoghi citati da Orwell. La distopia di Orwell ha avuto una notevole influenza anche in molti altri film, tra i quali: L'uomo che fuggì dal futuro (THX 1138 - 1970) di George Lucas, che coniuga gli orrori di 1984 e de Il mondo nuovo di Aldous Huxley, in cui protagonisti vengono puniti per reato sessuale; Brazil (il regista del film, Terry Gilliam avrebbe voluto chiamare il film 1984 ½, quale omaggio sia al libro di Orwell sia al film di Federico Fellini 8½); Equilibrium. Videogiochi * Half-Life 2 (2004) è ambientato in una città immaginaria, City 17, che presenta molte chiare analogie con il mondo di 1984. La popolazione indossa tute azzurre numerate e vive sotto le leggi e il controllo continuo di un leader carismatico, Wallace Breen, che appare alle masse tramite schermi posizionati nelle abitazioni e nelle piazze. La stessa legislazione è applicata severamente, in maniera molto simile ai metodi usati dalla psicopolizia. Televisione * 1984 (1954) di Rudolph Cartier; adattamento televisivo per la BBC * Il termine "Grande Fratello" è ormai invalso nell'uso comune della lingua italiana, anche se per motivi molto più prosaici, ovvero per riferirsi al reality show Big Brother (tradotto Grande Fratello in Italia). È stato fatto notare che "Big Brother" sarebbe in realtà il "Fratello maggiore" (nota presente nella seconda e più recente traduzione del libro in Italia). * Nella serie 'britannica Doctor Who, nelle due parti della puntata "Padroni dell'universo" della prima stagione del 2005,il Dottore, Rose e il capitano Jack Harkness arrivano su Satellite 5, dove il Dottore si trova in un ambiente dove si svolge un gioco che è simile al "Grande Fratello" presente nel romanzo, il quale comanda le persone attraverso reality show e giochi, uniche trasmissioni televisive * Nella serie tv BBC The Hour il caporedattore Randall Brown nomina l'autore parlando dell'iniziativa delle poste di sostituire gli indirizzi con i codici postali: "Orwell aveva ragione: siamo tutti dei numeri".' Fumetti * V for Vendetta graphic novel di Alan Moore e David Lloyd è chiaramente ispirata a 1984. La società distopica riprodotta in V for Vendetta è strutturata in modo molto simile a quella del romanzo di Orwell, i cittadini di una Londra post terza guerra mondiale sono soggetti a continui condizionamenti audiovisivi da parte dei tiranni che governano. Dal lavoro di Moore e Lloyd è stato tratto un film nel 2005, omonimo, diretto da James McTeigue e interpretato da Hugo Weaving, Natalie Portman e John Hurt. * Anche la Disney si è ispirata a 1984: nella storia Zio Paperone e il grande papero, pubblicata per la prima volta su Topolino n. 1913, il 26 luglio 1992, il celeberrimo personaggio è ritratto nel ruolo di dittatore. Cambia solo l'anno di riferimento, che diventa il 2084.Zio Paperone e il Grande Papero * Nell'albo "Fantacico", pubblicato nel 1983, il compagno d'avventure di Zagor capita sul pianeta Babelia, governato dal tiranno Kokodix, di cui si conosce solo l'immagine di un occhio trasmessa su un teleschermo, chiara citazione di 1984. * Nel 1994, tra le storie di Cattivik viene pubblicata Il Grande Simpatico, dove il ruolo del Grande Fratello spetta a Silvio Berlusconi. Tale ruolo però è invertito: lui non controlla le persone attraverso i televisori, bensì è lui stesso ad apparire a tutti esclusivamente come immagine trasmessa da un televisore. * Un contesto orwelliano è descritto nell' episodio "Il tempo è scombinato" (1970) della serie "Jeff Hawke", dove in un futuro alternativo l'umanità è soggiogata da un super calcolatore chiamato "Mente Totale", sito in una Londra costantemente bombardata da missili. * Un doppione di Capitan Bretagna di un universo parallelo si chiama Captain Airstrip One; riferimento alla "Pista uno" di 1984. Spot pubblicitari Nel 1984 Apple presentò al pubblico il nuovo Macintosh attraverso uno spot pubblicitarioSpot pubblicitario dell'Apple, girato dal regista Ridley Scott. Nel video, veniva sfruttata la metafora di un regime dittatoriale (il riferimento era l'IBM, allora colosso dell'informatica) e Apple voleva proporsi come innovatrice e anticonformista. Nello spot, una donna vestita in modo sportivo e colorato irrompe in una sala grigia in cui un maxischermo proietta il viso di un dittatore, e la donna vi scaglia contro un martello. Il testo recitava: Nello stesso anno, in un ottimo momento per le vendite del clone PC-IBM l'M24, l'Olivetti fa affiggere dei manifesti che recitano: Edizioni * . * . * . Note Bibliografia * E. Cecchi, "1984" di George Orwell, in scrittori inglesi e americani, vol. II, Milano 1964. * A. Deidda, "1984": Before we forget, in R. Bertinetti, A. Deidda, M. Domenichelli, L'infondazione di Babele: l'Antiutopia, Milano 1983. * S. Manferlotti, "Antiutopia. Huxley, Orwell, Burgess", Palermo, 1984. * S. Manferlotti, Pozzo di Babele: parola e morte in "1984", in Belfagor, XXXIX, Firenze 1984, pagine da 397 a 408. * J.R. Sneyder, "1984": antiutopia, linguaggio, storia, in Alfabeta, 57, 1984, pagina 19. * L. Russo (a cura di), Orwell: "1984", Palermo, 1986. Voci correlate * Culto della personalità * Distopia * Fantapolitica * I 100 libri del secolo di le Monde Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * * Deviazionismo: una delle idee portanti del Comunismo Leninista da cui partì Orwell * [http://www.elapsus.it/home1/index.php/audioletture/376-orwell-1984 Due audioletture da 1984] Fonti * Categoria:1984 Categoria:Distopie Categoria:Fantascienza Categoria:Fantapolitica Categoria:Futurologia Categoria:Totalitarismo Categoria:Comunismo Categoria:Fascismo